Various devices execute application programs at the request of a user or system. These application programs may interact with other application programs and with other devices. Certain application programs may be executed on remote systems and interact with remote applications via a network, such as the Internet. These remote activities may allow a user to access unauthorized information, for example, by hacking into a remote system or circumventing parental control settings to gain access to an unauthorized web site. Additionally, these activities may result in execution of a malicious application or code segment, such as a malicious JavaScript code, which may damage the application program or the device executing the application program. Such activities jeopardize the security of the device being used as well as the security of other devices coupled via a common network.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved manner of controlling execution of an application program on a remote device such that access to the application program is restricted to enhance security.